


Double the Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, So Wrong It's Right, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Jackson have the house to themselves for the weekend. Neither of them planned for hand jobs on the couch to happen, but they're really glad it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

Now that Jack and Jackson are eighteen, their parents have finally decided they can trust their sons to look after themselves when they're away for the weekend. The impressive collection of empty beer bottles on the floor suggest that trust might have been misplaced. 

_Die Hard_ is on TV. It's Jack's favourite movie, but he can't seem to concentrate. It's not because of the beer, either. It's Jackson. His twin brother. His best friend. And lately, Jack's been thinking he'd like more than that. It's wrong, he knows it is. This is his _brother_. But Jackson- 

Jackson's beautiful. 

Which, being an identical twin, means Jack's kinda complimenting himself, too. Sure, Jack started bleaching his hair and wearing colour contacts last year because he wanted to look a little different for once in his life, but it's still pretty damn narcissistic to find someone who looks more or less exactly like you attractive.

He is though. Really fucking attractive. Jack licks his lips and finishes off his beer, adds it to the collection of empties. It's getting to be a problem. Every time Jack starts to jerk off, his nightly ritual to help him sleep, Jackson creeps into his thoughts. What would he taste like, Jack wonders? His kiss - his cock. Jack gives damn good blow jobs, he knows he does, and he's halfway to offering to show Jackson just _how_ good he is when he thinks, _he's your brother!_ and slams his mouth shut.

It's not really the whole brother thing that's the problem. As far as Jack's concerned, society and its morals can go fuck itself. But Jackson - he's more of a strait-laced kind of guy. If Jack said anything and Jackson took it badly - and Jack's almost certain he would-

No. He can't risk losing his brother over a brief moment of pleasure. He won't.

"Have you ever been kissed?" The words spill out of Jack's mouth before he knows what's happening. He wants to slap himself.

Jackson frowns at Jack and takes a swig of beer. "You know I have."

"Yeah." Jack licks his lips again, still looking at Jackson. His cheeks are lightly washed with pink, from the warm night and the alcohol, and it makes his freckles stand out. It's adorable. 

"So who was the last person you kissed?" Jackson asks, opening a fresh beer and handing it over. Their fingers touch and Jack lets out a shaky breath.

"Uh. Bunny."

"Really?" Jackson laughs and shakes his head. "He's such an asshole though."

"Yeah well. That accent, man. It does something to me."

Jackson glances over then, and Jack blinks. Was that jealousy in his gaze? Surely not. 

"For me it was Koz."

Now it's Jack's turn to stare. "Are you serious?" Koz is their neighbour, ten years older than them. He teaches at the local college and yeah, maybe in a weird way Jack can see the appeal but really? Besides, what happened to strait-laced?

"I was drunk," Jackson says easily. "It was that time we snuck into the party at Tooth's."

Jack glowers at him. "I can't believe you. He's – _old!_ "

"He's twenty-eight," Jackson says, rolling his eyes again. "It was just one kiss. Well, that and a blowjob in the bathroom. A _good_ blowjob."

"Bet I'm better," Jack mutters, and Jackson takes a long swig of his beer before putting it down on the side table.

"Prove it."

Silence stretches for a long moment as Jack stares at Jackson, replaying those words again and again in his mind, trying to convince himself that he heard right.

Doubt crosses Jackson's face as he starts to backtrack, "I- I'm just joking-"

"Are you?" Jack asks, his voice surprising level. "What if I didn't want you to be?"

They stare at each other now, both of them have said too much. Either they can laugh it off and never mention this again, always wondering what would have happened _if_.

Or they can act.

 _Do it_ , Jack tells himself and with an alcohol-fueled surge of courage he crawls over to Jackson and half-sits, half-collapses into his lap.

"You," he murmurs, and Jackson's arms go around his waist, a little hesitantly.

"You," Jackson says, his pretty brown eyes nervous. "And me."

"Us," Jack says, and thinks _fuck everything_ and kisses him. Jackson tastes of alcohol and strawberries, and the nerves are quickly seared away by the heat of the kiss. Jack's never had a kiss quite like it, desperate and hungry, so hungry, like Jackson's been wanting it for a long time.

Maybe he has. Just like Jack.

The thought of his brother jerking off in the next room thinking of Jack, while Jack's doing the same thing thinking of him, is too much. Jack groans and bites Jackson's bottom lip, hard enough to make him give a mewling little whine that sends blood rushing to Jack's cock. Jackson must feel him getting hard, because his hands slide down to Jack's ass and pulls him closer so that their cocks are pressed together. Even through two layers of denim and underwear Jack can feel how hard his brother is, already, they've not even done anything yet. It's enough to push Jack all the way to hard himself.

"God, Jack," Jackson says. "Oh Jesus fuck we shouldn't be doing this."

"Shut up," Jack gasps before leaning back into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Jackson's mouth. Jackson reaches between them, undoing his own belt, unbuttoning Jack's jeans.

"Goddamn you and your button fly," Jackson mutters, pulling away briefly to concentrate on it. He undoes his own jeans too, and then glances up at Jack. "You - you sure about this?"

"Y-yeah," Jack says, and reaches down to squeeze Jackson's cock. His brother lets out a slow, shaky breath and his head falls back as Jack starts to stroke him through his boxers. Jack watches his face intently, watches the way he gasps and bites at his lip, at the way his eyelids flutter as Jack's hand ducks under the waistband to pull his cock out.

"Your hands are cold," Jackson whispers, and Jack laughs.

"Your cock is really fucking hot," he says, and both of them give a breathless laugh before their lips meet again, wet and indecent. Jackson reaches for Jack's cock and starts to stroke him. His hand's as hot as his cock and Jack swears, shivering uncontrollably. Jackson's hand goes to Jack's hair and tangles in it, pulling him back in for a kiss, swearing softy when their teeth crash together.

Jack can't stop shaking. The knowledge that his brother's hand is on his cock is the hottest thing he's ever felt, and he keeps whispering _Jackson, oh god Jackson._

"Jack," Jackson whispers back, leaving a trail of sweet little kisses over Jack's lips and along his jawline, something so innocent but there's that hand on his cock and oh Jesus fucking Christ. Jack's stroke is completely off, nothing like a good pace but it doesn't seem to matter. It must still feel good, because Jackson's breath is coming hard and Jack can feel him shaking, just as badly as he is.

It's only been a matter of minutes and Jack's already close to coming. Pulling back, just a little, he looks at Jackson. Sweat-damp brown hair is stuck his forehead and his mouth is open as he gasps for air, his eyes are bright and oh _god_ -

Jack cries out as he comes, it's like a wave slamming into him and knocking the breath from him. He shakes, his cock throbbing, pleasure whiting out his vision. And then Jackson moans, long and deep. It's the most beautiful noise Jack has ever heard from him, and Jack moans too when he feels the hot strings of Jackson's come splatter against his belly, where his hoodie has ridden up.

Both of them gasp, ragged and desperate, and Jack can feel how much Jackson is still shaking. They hold each other tightly as their breath slowly comes back to normal.

As the blissed-out white noise of post-orgasm begins to fade, reality comes creeping back in. The AC makes Jack shiver. His head is nestled in the crook of Jackson's neck, and he doesn't dare look up. It's one thing to be carried away by booze and hormones but after the fact-

Jack can only imagine Jackson looking at him in horror and disgust, maybe for the rest of their lives, and he can't deal with that, he _can't_.

"I guess you'll have to show me your blowjob skills another time," Jackson says in a thoroughly fucked-out voice, and Jack is so surprised that he jerks back to stare at him. Jackson smiles - it's a nervous smile but a smile nonetheless, and Jack gives a delighted laugh.

"You - you're okay with - with this? I mean-"

"I want you," Jackson says and shrugs helplessly. "I know it's - weird, and maybe even wrong, but-"

"It doesn't feel wrong."

"No. It feels more right than anyone else I've ever been with."

They stare at each other, wording what this all means, and then Jack scowls. He hates all this - this emotional stuff. It's so _complicated_. But then, he realises, it doesn't have to be.

"Look, I love you, and you love me, right?"

"Right."

"So we're just showing each other that. Maybe it's a little - unusual. But if we both want it, who cares? What's it got to do with anyone else?"

Jackson frowns. "Mom and Dad can never know."

"Obviously. But we're going to college in September. We've already arranged to room together. No-one has to know. Just you and me - our little secret."

"Jack..." Jackson trails off, stroking his fingers through Jack's hair. "I do love you, you know."

"Of course I know. And I love you too."

Jackson smiles and they leans in for a brief, sweet kiss before pushing at Jack's shoulders. "Get up. I need a wash and so do you, then I wanna go to bed."

"Can I bunk with you?"

"Sure. And maybe in the morning you can show me those blowjob skills."

Jack grins and clambers off him, pulls him to his feet. "Deal," he says, and kisses his brother straight on he lips.

Looks like tomorrow's going to be just as awesome as today.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this but now I want to write more. Inspired by [j-analogman69's](http://j-analogman69.tumblr.com/) super cute-hot-lovely [Jackcest](http://j-analogman69.tumblr.com/tagged/jackcest) art.


End file.
